robloxfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crazy Elevator Surprise/Credits
The ending, beginning and way opening credits to The Crazy Elevator Surprise. It's another Halloween episode with Halloween nicknames for the team members that have helped out during the episode. QUICK NOTE: In the French dub, the names are normal. Opening Credits EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Belanger Bestie I'm Sure We'll Find Luc Chatelain Somewhere LINE PRODUCER Muppet Mendel MUSIC LEFT UNDONE BY (MUSIC BY) P.U. Scott ANIMATIC EPISODE DIRECTORS Raymond, the Very First Person to See The Silva Clubhouse "THE CRAZY ELEVATOR SURPRISE" SCRIPT SCARILY WRITTEN BY (WRITTEN BY) Never More, Never Less to Boisvert! Pawn Called Team Member Perrotta Something John Campbell STORYBOARD DESTRUCTION (STORYBOARD ARTIST) What Happened, Sylvie Lafrance? DIRECTED BY The Person That Made Isabelle Simler Come to the World Once Closing Credits SCRIPT AND DESIGN CONSULTANT Dominique "The Greatest Time of the Decade!" Jolin BIBLE Claude Dang!-neault Dominique "It's Now Worth a Toy" Jolin STORY EDITOR Sadly, I Have No Anne-Marie Sagaire Staff Member Names Here! ENGLISH VOICES Wenny, Can You Help Out? as Lunar Kat "Experiment to the Maximum" as Funneh AHHH!-len La as Draco Up You Go, Betty! La as Rainbow Doing Fine, Kim? as Gold FRENCH VOICES Johanne "The Champion Cereal" as Lunar Unscary Garneau as Funneh I'm in the Well with Alain Zouvi! as Draco Chantel Baril's Slice of the Cake as Rainbow Marie "These Nuts" R as Gold SPECIAL GUEST VOICES The Really Unfriendly Rick Jones Terrence will Scammell Back at Ya for That! Matthew "Hmm..." Mackay Tristyn Prosser's Laugh Riot Screeching Hault Glover Something That Doesn't Start or End with Sarah Camacho SPECIAL GUEST VOICES (French) Hugo, the Cool Owner of a Chevrolet I Prefer Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Over Being a Voice Actor, Sebastien! Joelle Morin's Biggest Nightmare Nutty Sarrasin Sophie "It Turns" Cadieux Catherine "My True to You Storybook!" Trudeau ALSO STARRING Michael "Rudest of Them All" Ruder Frank Meschkuleit's Papier Mache Model Designer Karl "Priority" Wiedergott You're Always the Last, Julie Lemieux! Candidate Gubbins Alexandra, In Brackets: Guite ALSO STARRING (French) Jacques "The Life Hacker" L'Heureux The Invisible Patrick Chouinard X Marc's the Spot The Tune Tangler Also Known as Julie Burroughs How to Do Caring for All of Your VERY'' OWN'' Karine Vanasse Clones! Marie-Chantel "Peace Out, Because That Was Tough!" Perron COLOR DESIGN Go, Simler, Go! ART DIRECTION and DESIGN Benoit's Trap STORYBOARD ARTISTS How to Get Frank Guillou an Unnamed Robot Advertising with Robert Rivard It's the Great Pumpkin, Jean Lacombe! No, We're Not Talking to YOU, Charlie Brown! Recycle, Capelle! Patrick "Dr. Seuss and the Cat in the Hat" Cunningham Angela Sayadi Pledges to Fun Julian Ha!-wrist Julie "She Goes Fishing During her Spare Time" Rocheleau Sylvie Lafrance ala Funneh! Zoran Vanjaka's New Halloween Surprise Party Eh, Let's go with "Zigzag Wang" Instead of "Zhigang Wang" again... PRODUCTION MANAGER Genevieve's Guardian PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Racing with Jennifer Codyre Claire Espagno's Fancy Runway Show PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Annie "Fairy Tale" Deschesnes STORYBOARD SCAN Philippe Prunet's Huge Live-Action Performance LAYOUT ARTISTS Francois and the Fifty Shades of Belair Elise "Others and such, and etc." Benoit Luigi's Last Airbender Jean-Yves Gaubert's Big Carnival Special! Jens and the Runaway Hahn Sophie Castalgnede's Missing Cat Sing a Song About Christmas with Olivier Migneron Vincent's Christmas Day Marc Simard's School Finishing SCAN and FILES PREPARATION Angela Sayadi: The Series, and the Magic Mirror Surprises! Dany's Cloning Machinery Alice Comtois and the Lion COLOR SUPERVISOR Pierre "It's a Funny Riddle!" Houde COLOR ARTISTS Mary Aitken's Been Plantin' a Tree! Christina Would Rather Search for Orcas Instead! Benoit Godbout's Future Holiday Wish Swimming with Olivier Migneron Anouk-Perusse "Aladdin Puppeteers!" Bell Julie Gets in Trouble I Gotta Keep Trying, Yannick Montagne ANIMATION DIRECTOR Alain's Hot Kid ANIMATORS Benjamin Arcand and the Spinning Machine Samuel Bellerose Comes to School with You All the Time! Let Everyone, Including Pascale Beaulieu, Go! Freaky Frederic Bouchard Daniel Bustin' a Bunch-a! Gold Jerome "King of the Hill" Leonard Jerome Gossipin' Guess It Lane Cloudy Profiteer Marielle Guyot's Very Simple to Do Pick-Up Services David "I Stole from their Restaurant... being BLOCKED!" Pelkey Michel Lebrun's Biggest Sandcastle Ever Normal Deed Rap and Tingy! Segments Starring Mr. Seguin Margerita Maze-r David "Don't Say There's No Fun for Me!" Pelkey Parrot Nickname Riot Animation in Design: The Series, with Alexis Rondeau! The Incredible Creature That Had Since Became Emmanuel Suquet The Firing Range for Robert Rivard Johnnie Walker's Brands ANIMATIC EDITOR Maximum Guilty Mountain DESIGN / LAYOUT ARTIST Cathy Scarier DESIGN ARTIST Daniel Decelles and the Demon Toy DESIGN Veronique "I'm So Angry!" Denoyelle LAYOUT ARTIST Simon's Last Chance to Play it Safe OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR Stephane the Martian Martineau ABROAD SUPERVISOR Keep on the Lovely Moments, Peter Huggan! ANIMATICS Veronique Madelenat in Wonderland ANIMATIC PREPARATION Robert "Wow, It's Never an Easy Job for Me..." Waldren GRAPHIC DESIGNER Augustin "Toboggan" Tougas BACKGROUND ARTIST Marjorie "The Thing It Turned Out to Be" Vial-Topsy FINAL CHECKER Bill "The Audience Managed to Be Me!" Exter BACKGROUND COLOR MODEL DESIGNER The Creepy Poupart TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Sergiu "Why Did Nobody Come to My Pool Party?" Folea SPECTRA ANIMATION - POST PRODUCTION MANAGER Julie "Sock in It!" Mongeau EDITOR I Went to France, Dube! ASSISTANT EDITOR Jocelyn "This is Going to Be a Long Day..." Poon ENGLISH VOICE DIRECTORS The Land Before Fee The Marvelous Mark Camacho Adventures! FRENCH VOICE DIRECTORS Invisible Francois Asselin Hugolin (hidden last name) Inside-Out Reding SOUND SUPERVISOR I'm Starting to Think About the Times We've Had with Normand Roger SOUND EDITOR The Drone ASSISTED BY I'm Not Sure, But If You Are, Then We've Got Dominique Bourgouin PRODUCTION ACCOU NTANTS Claude "Budget Cuts Are Now Worth of Ramp Piece" Gendron Lise Pruneau Has An Alien Family! LEGAL AFFAIRS Louise "STILL is Extinct Until 2011" Gauthier Bruno "Out of Good Names" Menard BUSINESS AFFAIRS A Hidden Affair COMMUNICATIONS Lucie High Pitch Piche DISTRIBUTION It's Clearly a Fake Michele Dal Cin CANCELLED (DEVELOPED) for FAMILY CHANNEL by Repay for Swin Chang WEBSITE UNIT A Canada-France co-production With the participation of Procirep, the Society of Film and Television Producers In association with Treehouse TV Wwith the support of the Canadian Television Fund With the financial participation of Telefilm Canada PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH Treehouse TV: A Corus Entertainment Company www.treehousetv.com SevenSuperGirls Television ROBLOX TV Studios Tele-Quebec www.telequebec.tv SEVENSUPERGIRLS TELEVISION GENERAL of DISPOSAL (HEAD OF YOUTH) PROGRAMS What's That Smell Coming from 4B? ADMINISTRATOR of DISPOSAL GENERAL PEOPLE'S (ADVISOR OF YOUTH) PROGRAMS Sharing is Caring Mitrega EXECUTIVES for ROBLOX TV STUDIOS Delia "is Trying to Do Something with Closing My Business!" Leandres Stammer It's Always David Watson's Way and You KNOW It! "The Younger the Show Gets, The Better" TREEHOUSE EXECUTIVE Dial J for Jamie Piekarz HUNTING DOWN (DEVELOPED) for TREEHOUSE by DIRECTOR, ORIGINAL PRODUCTIONS Bonita Seagull TELE-QUEBEC CREEPY (YOUTH) SERVICES Andree "Sort of Supervisin" Archambault WITH THE SCARY (FINANCIAL) PARTICIPATION OF Centre National de la Cinematographie WITHOUT ANY HELP (WITH THE SUPPORT) OF Ontario Film and Television Tax Credits Ontario Media Development Corporation WITH THE USELESS HELP (SUPPORT) OF MEDIA Minus Programme of the European Creepy Community Union (MEDIA Plus Programme of the European Creative Community Union) Telefilm Canada Bell Fund - Bell Broadcast and Expired Media Fund (Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund) Quebecor Fund DISPOSED OF (PRODUCED) WITH THE PARTICIPATION OF THE Disowned (Produced) with the participation of the Canadian Television Fund, iced all up (created) by the Government of Canada and the Canadian Cable Industry CTF: License Fee Program - Telefilm Canada: Equity Investment Program PROCIREP - Society of Film and Television Producers and the ANGOA Unit Quebec Film and Television Tax Credit, Gestion SODEC Shaw Rocket Fund CAVCO (Canada), The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit Region Rhone-Alpes Independent Production Fund/Fonds independant de production Astral Media, The Harold Greenberg Fund/Astral Media, Le fonds Harold Greenberg A Canada-France-Australia Co-Production in scary disownage (association) with Seven Network Spectra Animation Spectra International Distribution © 2004 SPECTRA ANIMATION All rights reserved Spectra Animation/Treehouse TV Category:Credits Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Credits From DVDs